


Erotic Horror

by Gananimal



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream World, Horrific Sex Scenes, Late Halloween Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What real and what not?</p><p>Who friend and who foe?</p><p>These are the questions that Josh Levison must ask himself as he explores a nightmarish world fill with horrifying creatures, all the while trying not to lose himself to the darkness as temptation lies around every corner.</p><p>For 31 days Josh will endured this hell and at the end what will become of him?</p><p>Thus begins our tale simply name:</p><p>Erotic Horror</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's perfect world begins to crumble

Josh awoke to the present of an empty bed figuring Ulric had gone downstairs he decided to head to the bathroom to take a shower before meeting up with his boyfriend.

Seeing as he was already naked Josh headed straight for the shower. He turned on the faucet and let out a satisfying sigh as the droplets fell onto him. He finally felt clean and much more relax, deciding that he was wet enough he pour some shampoo into his hands and began to scrub the studs into his hair. As his hands travel around his scalp they met with some resistance, Josh stop his scrubbing and gently press against the back of his skull it felt odd. Josh could feel a lump there it was hard but when he applied pressure his fingers easily sunk inside.

Josh rinsed off the remaining studs before heading out of the showers to check his head. Noticing the mirror was gloss over with fog Josh went to grab one of the hand towels as he did he hear someone call out his name. He quickly turned around and saw no one was there “Must still be tired” he said as he wiped off the steam. He tried to get a good look at his head but couldn’t really get a proper view so he opened the drawer to grab his hand mirror. As he brought it to his face he noticed some writing on the back, he turned it around revealing two simple words.

Get. Out. 

“What the hell” Josh mutter as he wonder what type of trick Ulric was playing at. Suddenly Josh heard a cracking sound and immediately “What the fuck”! He screamed out as he saw a woman in the mirror. She was mutter something Josh couldn’t quite make out, the woman seemed to notice this and started to shout. Josh couldn’t hear any words but the sheer force of her voice was enough to cause the whole bathroom the shake.

Josh put his hands to his ears as the noise began to intensify, not being able to take it anymore he simple shouted “STOP IT”!

It was astonishing after those words left Josh’s lips the world became peaceful once more. It took a moment for Josh to work up the courage to open his eyes and when he did he let out a sigh of relief it was only him in the reflection and no one else. He quickly grab the mirror and turn it on its back and smile nothing was written there just a pale blue plastic of the mirror.

“I need more sleep” he mumbled before continuing on with his morning ritual.

…………..

After freshing up Josh headed downstairs and made his way to the kitchen expecting to see Ulric. Instead Josh was welcome to the sight of an empty table accompany with a lonely plate of breakfast. Josh sigh as he made his way to the food, when he sat down he noticed a note was tuck under the plate he took it out and started reading.

 

_Josh,_

_When out to take care of some business, no need to leave the house today I hear that there is going to be a big storm brewing in. Don’t worry about lunch I get some on my way back._

_Ulric_

“Could have said bye to me before leaving” He pouted before carless dropping the note back onto the table. As he began eating his loneliness crept onto him, he had always hated eating alone it was such a depressing way to the start the day.

Deciding that he needed a distraction from the silence he got up and grab the newspaper from the counter. Nothing was interesting, there were only fluff stories then again he figured he should be grateful living in such a safe city. Losing interest in his paper Josh put it down and took a moment to stare at the empty chair in front of him.

Josh gaze when to the porcelain mug left on the table he concentrated on it and felt the odd case of Deja vu. Josh let out a groaned as he could feel a headache beginning to brew. He got up and went to the cabinet for some aspirin. A crash caught his attention and Josh stare in wonder as the mug he was looking at just seconds before was now on floor in pieces. “What the hell”?  He said as he bent down to pick up the shards he stop when he noticed something was leaking out. “Blood”? He question as he rush himself over to the sink to tend to his wound expect oddly enough he wasn’t injured not a cut of scratch on him. “What the hell is going on”? He said as he turned to the pieces of ceramic on the floor. His eyes widen in horror as more blood began to seep through the shards. Soon the faint scent of iron filled the air causing Josh to see a mirage of images flashing through his mind.

He was in a kitchen just like expect he wasn’t alone a man was sitting across from him reading the paper out loud while he drank from a navy mug. He heard laughter and saw that there was a woman sitting on the counter top giggle with joy at what the man was saying.

The images flew by so fast that Josh wasn’t able to make out any more details. He tried to concentrate on what he just saw but a deep rooted pain struck. He screamed in agony it felt like someone was biting into his brain! He leaned himself against the fridge for support as he tried to calm himself down. His meditation was broken when he noticed the change in temperature; it suddenly began so cold that Josh was able to see his breathe. Hesitantly he turned his head back to the mug and almost screamed as he saw a message written on the floor.

Get. Out

 

 “ _Josh”_  

He looked up as soon as his name was called to meet with the faint silhouette of a woman coming towards him “It’s you” he screamed as he tried to back away. The woman held out her arm and began to speak. Unlike last time Josh could actually make out some of the words she was saying.

“ _Come with me_ ” was the only sentence he was able to hear clearly but needless to say he wasn’t going to obey her.

“No” He screamed out as he stumble backwards falling to the ground, this action seem to angered the spirit causing his kitchen to go completely berserk. His cabinets’ doors flutter about, his sink exploded and the whole kitchen shook with enough intensity that the fridge began to fall over.

Thankfully Josh’s reflexives kick in and he managed to dodge getting crushed by the fridge. Seeing this as a sign to leave he wasted no time and  immediately got up and began running towards the exit as he swung open the door he could hear one final word from the spirt.

“ _Remember_ ”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our tale of horror finally begins

A moan awoke Josh form his slumber he was daze and confuse as he slowly open his eyes to reveal the whites of his ceiling. He turned his head to see the clock read two; his confusion broke when another moan filled the room.

It was his and it was due to the raw sensation he was feeling in his ‘private area’. He let out a mixture of a yawn and a moan as he got up onto his elbows and examined the man between his legs.

Sensing his partner awareness the man gave the burnette once last lick before looking up at the him.

“Morning Josh”

Josh didn’t share his enthusiasm and tried to push his lover off of him only to be met with defiance as his wrist became trap inside the other man hand.  Josh sign in annoyance he was never one for morning sex and not to mention it wasn’t the most hygienic way to start the day.

“It’s too early for this I wanna sleep”

“There will be plenty of time to sleep when you die” he told Josh with a toothy grin before diving back down to the member he was so happily sucking on before.

Josh wanted to go on complaining and tell his partner off but the assault on his manhood was just too much and soon enough Josh was seeing stars. Losing himself Josh fell back on to his pillow and raise his hip giving his lover full accesses to his penis.

Josh was practically screaming as the rough tongue swirl around his head. Josh was about to lose it when a different sensation hit him almost causing him to go limp. The tongue had decided to play with his slit a feeling that always causes Josh to feel queasy. “Stop” He weakly said as he tried to pull himself away from the tongue “You know I don’t like it so quit it already”!

Josh quickly grew annoyed as his demands were being ignored so he decided to close his legs giving his partner a squeeze but it backfired on him, instead of ceasing his assault the man instead took hold of Josh’s thighs and began to spread them apart not caring the discomfort it was causing for his companion.

Knowing what was in store for him Josh grab a few locks of his lover hair and began to pull unfortunately his resistance was met with teeth. With all his options gone Josh lay himself back onto the bed and hope a verbal plead would do.

“Seriously St…AH”!

But his pleads fell on deaf ears as the attack against his urethra intensified. What was before light licking and a gentle probing became fierce flickering. Josh screamed out as the pink muscle punch its way into his slit and began to violently swirl around it.

Tears began to pour out of him as the burning sensation intensified.

“ULRIC Stop or else I’ll…”

An obscene pop fill the air, Josh look down to see Ulric had release himself from Josh and was looking at him with amusement.

“Or else you’ll what”?

Josh could feel his blush burn onto his face as he tried to turn his head but Ulric hands quickly came to his face holding onto his chin in place demanding an answer.

“Or else you’ll what”? He repeated one more time and Josh could see his playful smile creeping through.

Sensing no way out of this Josh gave him the answer he was looking for “I’ll pee” he whispered.

Ulric let go of Josh chin as he enter into a fit of laughter Josh gave him a punch to the chest as his rage burst out “Shut Up! It could happen and don’t blame me when you have a mouth full of piss”!

Ulric laughter ended when he saw his partner getting off the bed he grab Josh by the arm and pull him onto his length. Josh practically screamed as the new sensation overwhelmed him. Thank goodness they had sex just hours ago or else his hole would have be damage by such a rough action.

“FUCK”! Josh spit out as Ulric got a hold on his pelvic and started to move his hips up and down. Josh quickly became lost in pleasure and began to move his hips as well causing his ecstasy to double. Ulric decided to abandon Josh’s hips and wrap one arm around his waist while the other grasp onto Josh’s chin turning him in for a kiss. As their lips were about to meet Josh jerk forward as his pleasure spot was hit.

“Ah Gonna Cum”! Josh moan as he could feel himself shake and just as he was about to release a rush of pain caused him to stop. Ulric wrap his hand around the base of his member and was tightly squeeze onto it. Josh dug his nails into the other man tights and pull on the skin so hard it threaten to break. “Please” Josh moaned as he needed release so badly.

Ulric smiled and playfully bit at his ear “Now Josh you know the rules tell me you need me, want me, let me have everything both body and soul…just say it and you’ll be in heaven real soon”.

Josh couldn’t take the buildup any more as tears were beginning to form in his eyes he screamed out “Okay I NEED…”

However before he could finish his sentence a loud bang startled Ulric causing him to loosen his grip on Josh allowing the man to cum. With a sigh of relief Josh slump into Ulric chest and blissfully fell back to sleep. Ulric grab the smaller male and rip him off of his lap and threw him onto the bed. He immediately got off the bed and went to the window he was livid he was so close just one more word was all he needed. He stopped his pace to the window when he notice glass had fallen onto the floor. A rock had been thrown through it his angry faded as he picked up the stone. When he got to the window he noticed a figure standing outside hiding under the shadows of the tree.

“If you think cheap parlor tricks like this will get him back then you are wrong, best to just give up on him the more you try the worse it will be for you at the end because…”

 

**_He is mine and no one will take him away from me._ **

****

After his declaration Ulric eyes began to glow a crimson red and the world around him began to change.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh begins to wake up.

Josh ran out of the house as fast as he could and straight towards the car. He played with his pockets to see if he had the keys but aside from his phone they came up empty. “Keys, KEYS I NEED THEM NOW”! He said while panicking but his emotion was short live as something caught the corner of his eyes it was his keys! He grabbed them started the engine and drove like a mad man until he was gone and far away from his home.

 Josh only stopped the car when he realized it was out of gas. Thankfully he managed to stop by a nearby café he would at least be able to call Ulric to pick him up.

It was a small but modern place apparently it was an internet café, there was a laptop on each table and beside the bar was a flat screen playing the news. Josh sat himself in one of the center tables. He decided to order some coffee as an attempt to calm his nerves before calling Ulric. Needing a distraction while he waited for his coffee he decided to take a look at the news.

Josh look at how the bubbly anchorwoman ran to her desk she look fluster and out of breathe. Josh couldn’t help but smile she was cute and full of life he marveled at her features she had beautiful bronze skin with wavy curls that just fit her oh so perfectly and her eye were practically sparking and that smile could lit up a whole city.

Josh rubbed his template as he could feel pain scorching through his brain, it wasn’t as intense as last time so he tried his best to ignored and focus on the woman in question. She looks so familiar Josh was sure he had seen her before somewhere.

_In today’s new a young woman was run down by a car not too far from a local café.  She was pronounced dead at the scene this incident happen at the dawn of yesterday eclipse._

Josh groaned as he head began to pound it felt as if someone had a jack hammer to his head. He tried to drink some water to calm himself but the pain was just too much. Suddenly like before a memory flash before his eyes. There was ambulance everywhere and he was sitting on the sidewalk next to a woman.

_“Josh you didn’t have to hide I would have accept you anyways”_

Josh broke out of his trance when he felt a hand touching his shoulder “Sir are you alright”?

Josh look at the waitress and gave her a soft smile “Ye…yeah can you please just turn off the T.V.”

The waitress nodded and headed towards the television and shut it off and as if on cue Josh’s coffee came to him. Josh was grateful for the hot beverage and drank it generously. He decided to scroll the internet maybe he could send Ulric an email or something.

He was surprise when he turn on the laptop that there was already a page on the screen it was yet another news article.

**_Hiker pronounce dead after a fearsome wolf attack_ **

Josh groaned as he felt his headache intensified he wanted to shut off the laptop and ask the waitress for some painkillers but then a single word caught his eye.

His own name

_The only witness Josh Levison the companion of the hiker claim that a wolf the size of a man came after them. He also claims to have blackened out afterwards and when he awoke the body of his decease friend lay next to him. Josh received no major injuries just a few scratches and a hairline fracture on his humorous. Currently the police are ruling this as a tragic accident and no charges will be lay against Mr. Levison._

“This can’t be right how? I’ve never been hiking before”!

As Josh was trying to processing everything his mind went into a frenzy and new memory appear before him.

He was sitting in front of a camp fire looking at the sky it was nighttime and the moon was full. He was talking to someone they were both laughing at something oblivious as what was to come their way. A growl broke the air and suddenly a giant wolf appeared and began its attack. There were teeth, fangs, and blood everywhere but most of all there was that accursed howling.

Josh screams broke through the whole café causing everyone to stare at him. The brunette couldn’t take it anymore he threw the laptop across the table and ran out of the café as fast as he could.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Josh to go deeper into the rabbit hole.

Josh ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he was out of breathe, he collapse onto the ground and saw that he was in the forest.

Josh tried to control his breathing he could feel himself on the verge of a panic attack; he quickly got up and decided to take a quick walk in the woods to calm his mind. He hugged himself tightly as he began to feel the sting of the cold fall air. After some walking Josh decided to rest on a nearby boulder he could feel his whole body ache now that his adrenaline rush had worn off. "I should text Ulric" He mumbled as he got his phone out of his pocket. He began to type his message but stop haft way through when a fierce howl broke the air, the sudden noise startled Josh so much that he dropped his phone. Then as if on cue a flash of brown dash towards him stealing his only source of communication.

“Hey” Josh screamed as he chase after the beast deeper and deeper into the forest.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know the enemy?

A rainbow of curses and threats flooded the air as Josh tried to catch up to the four legged thief that stole his phone. However it was useless no matter how hard Josh tried he could never get into striking distance of the creature. As time went on Josh could feel his endurance and speed dwindling it was only a matter of time before his legs gave out. Frustration overcame Josh and in his last ditch effort he yell the only thing he could think of “STOP”!  To his surprise the creature obey and stop in its tracks allowing Josh to get closer to the animal.

“A wolf” Josh mused as its gaze met with his causing an unexpected reaction, visions ripped through Josh’s eyes forcing him to see unimaginable horrors. He was in the middle of the woods screaming in agony as his body began to change however before Josh could see the end result a sharp pain brought him back to reality.

He screamed out in pain and collapse to the floor grabbing at the back of his head it was too much to bear he felt like he was going to black out. Then in the midst of his pain he felt a gentle nudge at the back of his head. Josh turned around and saw it was the wolf it gave out a small whined compelling Josh to reach out and touch it. He didn’t know why but this simple action caused his pain to go away. “Thanks” he whisper as the wolf began to rub against his hand.

“Hm” he mused as he examined the animal features, its fur was a chocolate brown the same as his and its eyes were big and round almost like a stuff animal. For such a ferocious beast it was pretty cute and surprisingly docile. The two of them stay like that for a moment before the wolf release himself from Josh’s grasp and began to walk away. Josh figure that the wolf had gotten tired of their little game of tag so he quickly got up and reached for his phone only for it to be taken away by the wolf again.

Josh frustration grew once more and he pounce onto the wolf and started to wrestle with it to release his phone. “Stupid bitch give me back my damn phone already”!

After a few bump and buries Josh managed to get a hold of the wolf jaw, he desperately tried to pry it open but at last the creature mouth didn’t budge. The wolf could feel Josh’s breath on the back of its fur sensing an opportunity it aggressively swatted its head back against the man causing him to release its jaw.

He got back up and gave the wolf the biggest death stare he could muster causing the beast to let out a simple whine. “Enough with these games” Josh growled as he reached for his phone only for the wolf to back away once more. Normally Josh didn’t believe in animal cruelty but this wolf was pissing him off and all he wanted to do was listen to the voice of a love one especially after all the shit that had happen today.

Losing his control Josh was about to strike the animal when he heard a noise. It wasn’t like any noise he had heard before it was muffled and it almost sounded human. The wolf ears perk up and it immediately headed towards the noise. Josh quickly followed after the animal and watch as it sniff the ground looking for something. When it found what it was looking for it drop the phone and began to dig.

Josh seeing his chance quietly grabbed his device and quickly sent a text to Ulric. The wolf didn’t seem too noticed as it unearthed the ground. Josh hid his phone and was about to leave when he heard a sudden cry for help.

“Oh My God there someone buried underneath there”!

The wolf stop what it was doing and look up at Josh it gave out a little whine as an indication for help. Josh immediately went into action and began to dig away at the dirt luckily for him at that moment a light shower began allowing for the dirt to soften making it easier for him to dig.

It took a while and Josh really didn’t know how long they were at it but they managed to unearth a coffin.

Josh could now clearly the hear banging and screaming coming from the wooden prison and grab onto each corner of the lid and pull and pull until it gave way. Josh gently placed the lid to his left as was soon tackle by a man. Both of them fell back to the ground and Josh gasp as the other man squeeze him tightly.

The man release himself from Josh allowing the brunette to get up onto his elbows. Josh gave out an awkward smile as the man continued to stare at him “Umm” was all he could say before a pair of lips began their assault onto his mouth. A millions of thoughts ran through Josh’s mind and oddly enough none of them involve pushing the man away. Even worse Josh encouraged it by grabbing onto the man collar and pulling him into a deeper kiss. He didn’t know what came over him he knew that this was wrong he already had a lover Ulric but unlike Ulric this kiss had passion, emotion, and desire…real desire written all over it something that Ulric quick kisses could never replicate.

It was the man who broke away from the kiss first leaving Josh to stare helplessly into his eyes. There was something familiar about those eyes that Josh couldn’t quite put his finger on he felt as if he had been through this before. A familiar pain came crashing onto as images of the man flooded his mind. There were too many to process and with each passing image the pain in his head grew until it became total unbearable. Losing his balance Josh fell to the ground squirming and twitching as pain flooded his brain it felt as if his head was being split open. He could barely register anything else but the pain but he did manage to hear the faints cries of his name and a growl after that everything went dark.

 

 When he awoke he was in the arms of another as he regained his awareness he could hear the sounds of someone screams and a familiar whimper

“Josh are you okay Josh speak to me Oh God JOSH”!

Josh let out a mumble yeah as he push himself away from the man torso he rub the back of his head and hiss as regiments of his migraine. “I’m okay” he said clearly before looking up to the man. Josh went from clam to panic as soon as he saw the other man face.

“WHAT THE FUCK”! He screamed as he push himself away what once was human now was a monster. Hazel eyes were replaced with black soulless cavities, beautiful porcelain skin was now pale and lifeless, and his mouth which was once beautiful and plump had fangs sticking out of it…cover in blood.

“Oh God” He screamed as he check his neck feeling a warm liquid drizzling out of him.

“Josh what’s wrong what do you see”?!

“Just…just stay away from ME”! Josh screamed as he got up on his feet preparing to run away.

Despite his attempts he didn’t make it far as soon as he turn he slam into something hard. He looked up and sighed in relief “Ulric” he said as he embraced his lover.

“Josh what going on here”?

Just as Josh was about to speak a scream fill the air “ULRIC You monster get away from him”!

“Oh and why would I do that obviously he wants to be with me beside the only monster I see here is you”

“Stop manipulating him Josh everything he says and does is a lie please you gotta believe me”!

Josh stare at the man in shock all the passion that the two of them had share was lost fear had overcome Josh. Seeing this, the man did the only thing he could…beg “Josh I know you think I’m some type of demon but it’s me Aidan your friend and all I want is for you to be safe”.

Josh didn’t even look at Aidan and snuggled closer to Ulric “Then leave if you care so much about me” he quietly whispered.

“Josh” Aidan repeated but the brunette refused to look at him Aidan turn his gaze to Ulric who held Josh close to his chest all the while smiling at Aidan and mouthing **I Win** to him in a mocking fashion.

Aidan gritted his teeth not wanting the bastard to get the best of him he tried one more tactic. “Alright Josh fine you want to be with Ulric then go ahead but tell me this where did you guys meet, how did you two hook up, and tell me this what do you really know about Ulric or yourself for that matter”!

Josh eyes lit up at Aidan questions now that he thought about it he really didn’t know anything about Ulric or remember anything about him or any day prior to this one. Josh pushed himself away from his so call lover and looked him straight in the eyes “He right I don’t remember anything about you or about me”!

“Josh he just messing with you don’t worried it will come back to you soon enough  let just leave” the taller man said as he tried to push Josh closer towards him but Josh manage to pull away from Ulric.

“No there something wrong here Ulric I feel like something or someone has been trying to tell me a message throughout this crazy day plus I’ve been getting these visions that look to be like pieces of my past”!

Ulric match Josh’s stare with a glare causing the shorter man to shiver he had never seen Ulric so mad before in fact the way Ulric look at him was like that of a predator. “Josh come with me and let’s go home”.

“No” He firmly said noticing the angry slowly revealing itself on Ulric face “You know out of all those weird flashbacks you weren’t in none of them, why is that”?

Josh could see that Ulric was full blown piss at him and became a little fearful when the man started to come towards him “Really Josh I’ve been playing nice up until now but if you’re going to test my patience I guess punishment is in order”.

Josh gasped as Ulric eyes turn to crimson and the world around him began to change.

 

_“This is world is of mine own creation Josh so why don’t you just sit back and enjoy the ride I’m sure in time you come to see things my way”_

 

 

 

 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Coming Josh

“Josh has been missing for over 3 WEEKS Aidan”!

“I know Sally but trusting a witch especially with something that will make us so vulnerable is…”.

“What choice do we have it’s either we do it or we risk losing Josh forever”!

“Alright let do this”

………….

Donna was cutting up some vegetables when she heard a knock at the door she ignore it and continued at what she was doing, it didn’t matter whether or not she came to the door the youngins were going to barge in anyways.

“Oh it’s you again I suppose you want something from me”?

Aidan was the one to confront her he slam his hand on the table getting her attention “My friend is missing we need to find his as soon as possible”.

“Oh and why should I help you, what in it for me”?

“Urg how much do you want”?

“$4,000 and no I will not lower the price it’s either you pay or go and trust me when I say that I’m the only witch around these parts”

Aidan sighed as he brought out his cheque book and wrote the figure and gave it to the witch, with a smile she happily took the cheque and stuff it in between her bosoms. “Alright now we have a deal”.

…………

“Dream Root”? Sally mused as he held the herb in her hand trying to examine it.

Donna smiled at her curiosity and continued on with her explanation “Once consumed this herb allow you to enter the dream of anyone you desire”.   

“But how will we know if we’re in the right person”?

Donna smiled widen as she handed a glass to Sally, confused Sally took the cup and almost drop it when she noticed hair was inside the drink.

“OMG you don’t mean we have to drink Josh’s hair”

Aidan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile “It’s okay you don’t have to do this is if you don’t want to I’ll enter his dream on my own”

Sally stare at Aidan for a moment then return back to her drink “No if it’s for Josh then I’ll do just as long as I get to kick his ass after this is all over”.

Aidan let out a chuckle before resting himself on the bed “Well pleasant dreams Sally” he said as he took the root into his mouth and drank from his cup.

In a moment time Aidan could see the world fade around him and soon all that left was darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No good deed goes unpunished

Aidan groaned as he slowly regain conscience “Again” he mumble trying to figure out how many times he had black out since he got here.

_“Hello Aidan”_

“Ulric” Aidan hissed as he looked up only to be met with two bleeding eyes. There was nothing else besides those eyes and what worse they were glowing a crimson red meaning that Ulric was once again manipulating the environment to his own advantage.

_“I thought you learned your lesson the last time”._

“Sorry but it’s going to take a lot more than burying me six feet under to stop me” !

_“Oh is that so”_

Aidan gulped as he heard laughter coming from the other man it was never a good sign it meant that Ulric had something diabolic up his sleeves.

_“Well It’s been fun Aidan but I have other things to attend too but don’t worry I won’t leave you here all alone”_

“What the hell is that supposed to mean” Aidan wondered as he got up on his feet. A sudden breeze caught his attention he look down and saw that he was stark naked. He decided now wasn’t the time to fret, he ignore his nakedness and instead took the time to observe his new surroundings. He was in a room everything was white expect for the floor it was pure black but it look different from the walls it had an odd texture to it. However the small details didn’t matter what was important was the door right in front of him. He could easily just walk out of the room which made him nervous, why would Ulric make it so easy for him to leave? Could there be something waiting for him on the other side? Never the less time was of the essence and he couldn’t sit around contemplating every decision.

He began his strive and felt a sudden softness when his foot hit the ground. A weird crunching sound fill the room Aidan look down and to his horror he discover what he step on.

A baby spider but not just once there were thousands of them on the floor all were retreating from the threat. Knowing what was to come, Aidan made a mad dash to the exit he thought that the threat was on the outside but in reality it was inside the room all along hidden in plain sight.

Aidan was so close he had his hand on the handle and was about to escape when he felt a sticky sensation on his back and in one swift pull he was back where he  started. Aidan turned around to see he was caught by a giant spider appear out of the ground, no doubt the parent of the ones he happen to murder. He tried to free himself but it was no use the spider gripped on him was just too tight.

It slam him on to the ground nearly breaking his nose as Aidan got up onto his knees he could hear a squishing noise that he couldn’t quite make out he quickly turn around and was met with the horrible sight of a giant green penis.

“What the fuck”! He exclaimed as somehow the insect managed to erect itself a 13 inch dong. Knowing where this was headed Aidan tried to make a run for it once more but the thread on his back made escape impossible. Soon he had hundreds of small spiders crawl all around him forcing him into a submissive position. The weight of the small insects on his back forced him to fall flat onto the floor and what worse the remaining spider created a hill underneath his pelvis forcing his ass into the air.

Aidan never felt so humiliated at least the only shining ray of light in all this was no one was here to see him in this pathetic state.

His train of thought was broken when he felt a hot and slimy poking at his entrance “No” he screamed as it made its way into him. It was the worse pain he had ever experience he felt as if his body was ripping apart he forced himself to relax knowing that it would make the process all that much easier. Once full seated the creature wasted no time and began to thrust furiously into Aidan.

It was an odd sensation because unlike normal a penis this one was riddle with bumps. Aidan tried to move away but the army of tiny spiders held him in place. That was until the length inside of him hit his sweet spot forcing his to go into an arch. The arachnoid sensing this began to play with that particular spot it started to change the motions of its thrust to circling movements causing Aidan to scream widely in pleasure. It took all of Aidan willpower not to melt right then and there but he couldn’t deny the fact that pleasure was building up inside of him. It was driving him crazy and he so desperately wanted to touch his dick but the little bastards around him were preventing him from doing so.

Tears began to pour out of him the longer he was denied his release it was becoming more painful than pleasurable and at this point Aidan just wanted the damn thing to finished so the small spiders would let go of him and he could jerk himself off. The spider stop for a moment causing Aidan to become confused he turn his head as much as he could trying to see what the insect had in store for him and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The smaller spiders began to circle around his cock and were practically vibrating around it causing him to scream, please by this the spider king continued on with its onslaught into Aidan body.

Aidan at this point was going insane his brain was overloaded with pleasure and he could no longer fight against it. Feeling himself about to cum his whole body went stiff and his eyes roll to the back of his head as his release his seed.

Satisfied he went limp and let the spider do away with him as it pleased. It wasn’t long until the insect came inside him as well. There was a moment of stillness before the creature released itself form Aidan, the other spiders soon followed suite and Aidan was finally free.

He tried to catch his breath after the fierce fucking he had been through he forced himself up because he knew that it wasn’t over no it wouldn’t be that easy because if nature had taught him anything arachnid weren’t the kindest of lovers and in the end one would always succumb to the other.

Aidan tried to get up but it felt as if his legs were made from jelly it was no used he wasn’t going anywhere. A heard an odd clicking noise and turn around there he was meet with a pair of fangs.

…………

Meanwhile in the shadows Ulric was admiring his handiwork he smiled as now he had one less pest to take care of, his eyes once again glowed crimson as he left Aidan to the mercy of the spiders.

_“Now it’s just you and me Josh and this time no one will interrupted us but first I believe a little punishment is in order”._


	8. Eight

Normally when it came to his prey Ulric would like to take things slow, savoring each and every moment before devouring them. It was always so much sweeter that way the look of betrayed and confusion on their faces was always such a treat. However Josh was a special case with him nothing was going as plan, everything was taking far too long. The man had an iron will, one that couldn’t be broken so easily for some reason Josh wouldn’t give into him no matter how many times he ask.

 

It was even worse now with his friend around any little progress he had with Josh was lost and had to redo the whole process all over again. Each time he would make Josh forget, each time he would tried to say some sweet nothings into the man trying to make him melt, and then just as he was about to get what he deserved Aidan comes and ruined everything.

 

Urg it was the very definition of insanity and quite frankly he was growing tired of waiting, at this point he didn’t even care to erase Josh’s memories there was more than one way to make a man submit and if it wasn’t through tenderness then fear would work just as dandy.

 

He licked his lips in anticipation as he began to change the world around him he had the perfect trap in mind.   

 

…………..

 

Josh awoke to a sharp pain in the back of his head it felt as if something had bit him. He slowly got up and realized that he wasn’t in the forest anymore. He was in a dark corridor with a suspicious light at the end of the hallway. With no way else to go Josh cautiously headed towards the light when he came out he was surprise to see that he ended up in a house of mirrors.

 

He looked on in awe at all the different shapes and sizes of the glass it was a beautiful sight. As he began walking Josh noticing an immediate problem, he felt his crotch burning and screaming for release. It didn’t help that his little buddy was currently being crushed by the tightest leather pant known to man. Josh quickly ran to the closet mirror he could find and immediately turn crimson. What the hell had Ulric dress him into?! He looked like some kind of bondage slave, he was wearing tight black leather pants and he had no shirt on just a pair of suspenders covering his nipples.

 

Josh quickly looked away but he could not hide his shame not when he was surrounded by all these mirrors it was as if they were mocking him. Josh didn’t care anymore all he wanted was to escape from this hell hole and so he began to move out only to be hit with a slight set back. Each step Josh took the leather on his body would rub against him, most particular his nipples and crotch which caused Josh to ignite in an inferno of heat.

 

  
“I’ve got no time for this” Josh gasped as he tried to take off his straps only to be distracted by a loud cracking noise. He quickly turned around to see where it was coming from but from what Josh could see there was nothing around him except for his reflection. “Must be my imagination” he muter trying to calm himself.

 

It was then out of the corner of his eye that Josh noticed a small crack on the mirror in front of him. He brought his fingers to the crack to examine it, strangely enough it look to be made from the inside of the mirror but he could be wrong. With his interest fading he took one more glance at his figure.

 

“Wait a minute was that there before”? 

 

There was a scar a small one his right shoulder he brush his fingers against it and felt a familiar pain flow through him but this time instead of fighting it he decided to embrace the pain and concentrate on his memories.

 

It was a hard task Josh felt like his mind was going to shatter but he was able to break through and he was rewarded with a memory. He was injured, his arm was in a brace but that wasn’t all he was in a café and for whatever reason decided to leave then as his memory continued on he could see himself screaming in pain. Josh couldn’t understand why but the last image of his memory was the shot of the full moon.

 

Josh groaned as he was brought back to reality he was glad that the was memories about his past but from what he could make from it…it didn’t quite make any sense there was no way he could be a monster right?

 

As Josh was recovering he felt a sharp pain hit his chest he immediately look down and saw two giant scratch marks across his chest. “What the hell”?

 

He returned his attention back to his reflection and was met with a fright; there staring back at him wasn’t his reflection but a monster. It was a surreal sight the creature was hairless but its skin was as white as ivory its eyes bled back ooze and it the center it had two tiny glowing red irises. Its mouth was so small and round that he could only see one fang. Josh back away as the creature tried to strike him again but it seemed that only the right arm was free from the mirror. The creature rage grew as it couldn’t get to its prey and began to use its other hand to break the glass.

Josh took this as his cue to run he didn’t want to face the creature when it was free itself from its glass prison. He ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could panic started to take over as he heard the creature growls and the cracking of the glass becoming louder and louder.

Josh began running but it seemed that everywhere he went lead to another hallway. It wasn’t until he reach a fork in the road that he figured out the whole place was just some elaborate maze.

“Oh shit which way do I go”?! Josh was on the verge of a full blown panic attack when he heard a familiar voice

_“To the left”_

With no other option Josh obey the command and prayed that he made the right decision. He made his way to the left section he saw a gap in between tow mirrors that he could use to hide in. He could see the monster reflection in the mirror in front of him he held his breathe praying that the creature wouldn’t enter into his side. For what felt like an eternity the creature stood idly by and just stared at the fork finally just Finally it made a decision and walk to the right of the fork.

 

Josh finally let his breathe escape relief wash over him but the moment was short lived as soon as the adrenaline left his body he was attack by an onslaught of heat and desire.

 

Josh had to bit his lip in order not to make any sounds he look down at his clothes and saw that as he was running the leather was digging into his skin particular his nipples and crotch. To ease the tension he unbuckled his straps and tried to sip down his fly haft way but it was no good his body was now super sensitive and was begging for release.

 

Josh tried to bite his hand hoping that pain would override pleasure he bite himself so hard that he began to bleed all the while chanting “Go away go away go away go away”! He found himself sighing a little when he could feel his own member softing but then a sudden pain hit his head and out of nowhere a surge of pleasure raced throughout his whole body causing him to scream as he could feel himself cumming into his pants.

 

Unsurprising this attracted the attention of the monster and in moments time it caught up to Josh. It broke through the wall and stood in front of the terrified man, Josh could see in its beady eyes that it was searching for something. When it found what it was looking for it grab Josh by the ankle and lifted the man up until his crotch was in front of the monster face. Josh was confused by the creature actions until he felt something warm and wet on his pelvic. He look up to see the creature long gray tongue was eagerly licking at the area where Josh had soiled himself. After a while the monster grew tired of the action and retreated it tongue back into its mouth. Josh confusion grew to panic as the creature brought his crotch into its mouth not knowing what the creature was going to do to him he tried to break free escape somehow but the creature grip was too tight. Its tooth met with the band of his pants it bit on the fabric and tore it away causing Josh’s member to be expose.

 

Josh eyes widen as his sudden vulnerability he let out a startle shout as the creature began to lick away at the semen that had accumulated on his pelvis. After it was done…tasting him the creature dipped its head allowing the black ooze from its eyes to fall onto Josh’s clothing. Josh gasp as he could feel the leather disintegrating in a matter of seconds exposing his ass. The creature grab hold of Josh’s other ankle and spread them apart allowing better access to his hole. “NO”! He screamed as he could feel a tongue probing him, he tried his escape once more but it was no use escape was impossible.

 

It tongue penetrated him without mercy and Josh could swear that it was growing extending its length until it was touching his core. He shriek at the intrusion it was such a weird sensation he never has anything this long inside of him and for the tongue to be touching his most private inners was unreal. Once the tongue had settled it stop in fact the whole creature stop moving. Josh look upwards trying to figure out what was wrong, what once was a ferocious entity was now a living statue. Josh tried to free himself but the creature restrains was just too tight. After a while Josh gave up and wondered just how long he would be stuck in this position.

 

As he contemplated, panic began to set in he didn’t know what Ulric had in mind for him but to be left like this in such a humiliation fashion Josh couldn’t stand the idea and as he felt his sanity slipping away the tongue inside him began to move catching Josh completely off guard.

 

It began to move into a pinwheel motion causing Josh to let out a series of screams the tongue was so deep and it was hitting all of his vital spots. Josh tried to resist but every so often the creature would change its rotation or start thrusting causing him to go crazy. He began to squirm and shake as he could feel his pleasure building it was so good that Josh began to pull at his hair after a while he was a slave to lust his voice was nothing but yes’ and mores he wanted this pleasure to go on forever and something in the back of the mine was telling him to go on, say yes, accept this fate.

 

**_“Does it feel good”?_ **

****

**_“Don’t you want more”?_ **

****

**_“All you have to do is say one little word and this pleasure will never end”_ **

****

**_“Say yes Josh and be mine completely”_ **

****

 

Josh couldn’t think anymore he wanted **NO** needed this so badly, as the words were about to escape his lips he heard a voice screaming out to him.

 

_“Josh DON’T Please Don’t Give IN”!!!_

Josh’s gaze turn to the mirror behind the monster and in the reflection stood the same woman in saw in the news expected this time she was crying and desperately banging at the glass.

 

_“Josh please I don’t want to lose you”!_

 

Josh’s mind was becoming clear no longer was he clouded with thoughts of pleasure he return his gaze back to his torso and groan in shame how could he be taken in so easily. A sharp pain piece through his mind but Josh was determine and ignore it instead he look up straight to the monster “Hey Ulric this little trick isn’t going to work on me so why don’t you fuck off”!

…………….

 

In the shadow Ulric look on in angry how “HOW”! He was so damn close Josh was about to say yes to him. He gritted his teeth find if his prey was going to be like that then drastic measures had to be taken.

………………..

 

Josh felt the creature stopping and gave out a breathy laugh “Is that all you got”?

 

However his victory was short live when he heard Ulric laughter Josh knew that something big was about to happen.

 

**_“Alright then Josh let me show you what I got”!_ **

****

The tongue inside him violently rip out causing him to gasp a bit however the horror was just beginning the monster lifted him up a few inches higher. Josh look on in horror as he noticed a slit along the middle of the monster. His eyes widen as the creature began to spit apart erupting a waterfall of black ooze. Josh had to use his hands to cover his face after the liquid had dispel he lower his arms and look on in horror. The creature and spit itself into two revealing it inners which was full of razor sharp teeth just like an iron maiden.

****

**_“So you still won’t accept me hmm? Trust me Josh when I say that this will be a more painful way to go then what I have in store for you so why not do yourself a favor and say yes”_ **

 

“I…I’m not scared of such a cheap trick” Josh said as he tried to put on a brave face but the thought of being eaten alive was too much just looking at the teeth made him want to faint.

 

**_“Still acting brave I see, very well suite yourself”_ **

****

Josh was scared he thought if he did a bluff the man would let him go he didn’t actuality think that Ulric was going to allow this monster eat him. As his face was brought closer to the teeth he started to whimper “Holy Shit this is really going to happen”! As his cheek graze against the black ooze he could feel a burning sensation. It was at that moment Josh decided that submitting to Ulric wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

“Aright you win I…”

 

However before he could finish his sentence the creature gave out a roar and release Josh. He felt to the ground but quickly recover and got up onto his feet. Josh saw that there were shards of glass imbedded into the creature back. Suddenly a hand caught his wrist he look to see that it was the girl from before. “Come on we have to go NOW”!

 

Not wanting to waste this opportunity he quickly nodded and ran with the girl into another mirror away from danger…away from Ulric.

 

………………….

 

Ulric walk away from the shadows and stare at the scene he was absolutely shock he did not expect that his prey had a second companion. He stared into the mirror for a bit until he felt a slight thug against his pants it was his creation moaning in pain. Ulric kick away its hand and took out his angry on the poor creature by burning it alive.  

 

It was getting ridicules Josh was almost his he WORK for this meal he damn well deserve it!

 

Ulric rag continued to build his eyes turned bloodshed and began to glow fiercely as he burn everything around him.

 

He would not be denied his meal!

 


	9. Nine

When Josh regained conscience he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of a familiar tongue.

The wolf panted happily seeing that Josh had awoken and resume licking at his face. Josh couldn’t help but laugh at the wolf playfulness and scratch the creature behind its ears. However his attention soon shifted away from the dog and towards his new surroundings. He was lying on the grass surround by trees but it wasn’t a forest he was outside of a hospital. Josh look on in wonder as he saw the rush of patients and doctors walk around him minding their own business not even giving him a second glance. Apparently everyone must have been okay with him being lick by a wolf with practically no clothes on. Josh couldn’t help but think that if this was the real world he would be charged with bestiality by now.

“Ow”! Josh exclaimed as he felt a familiar pressure on his skull it was a sign that another flashback was coming. His furry companion watch on as Josh grip his head as he look to be in a daze. The wolf sniffed the air around his friend and began to growl, as Josh memories flooded into him he was interrupted by an unexpected pain.

He snap back to reality as the wolf push him to the ground and bite against the back of his head and started to pull. Although there was no pain Josh could feel the skin loosening from his skull he tried to shake off the creature but with his position and its grip it was no use.

Thankfully his ally from earlier came just in time and pull the beast off of him. As soon as she got Josh free she immediately grabbed him rushing him inside of the hospital where he would be safe.

The wolf began to whimper as it scratch at the door his master was in danger and he didn’t even know that the enemy was with him.

Josh watched the door making sure the wolf couldn’t get in, it made no sense he had never acted like that before maybe the wolf was just another one of Ulric pawn or something. A gentle touch of his shoulder brought his attention back to the woman at hand.

“Come lets go to the café and I’ll explain everything from there”

………………….

“So I guess I shall begin”

Josh silently nodded and took a sip of his coffee as he listens to her expiation.

 “Wait hold on a second so you and Aidan are in my mind”?!

“Yep everything you see or do is just Ulric trying to manipulate you, trust me if you just concentrated Josh you see just how powerful you really are”!

Josh remain silent for a moment and contemplated on this theory, he look down at his poor excuse for a garment and began to think he wanted to feel decent again he wanted to be cover.

The next thing Josh knew when he open his eyes were he felt different the chill around him was gone and for some reason the smile on the woman face brighten. He looked down to see that he was fully clothed and didn’t look like a prostitute no more.

“Holy”!

“See told ya Josh in fact it was you that lead us to this place you wanted to go somewhere safe and well here we are”!

He look up to the girl and wanted to thank her but soon realized that he didn’t even know her name.

“You know I think I should know the name of my rescuer”

“It’s Sally”

“Sally” Josh said to himself as he could feel another flashback forming in his head but oddly enough this time the pain that occurred wasn’t as intense as before. In fact it was much more bearable allowing for Josh to have a proper look at his memories but what he saw disturbed him.

The girl in his flashbacks was different that the girl in front of him she was creepy angry and well dead? It didn’t make any sense did Ulric do something to alter his memories or was this his reality. Josh couldn’t take it anymore he felt like he was going to break!

Unfortunately for Sally she was unaware of Josh’s breakdown and asked him a question he was not yet ready for. “Josh let trying bringing Aidan to us with all 3 of us together we can figure something out and get you away from Ulric”

Josh mind went frantic as images of Aidan flooded his mind it was an odd mixture of happiness and sorrow. He remember all the times they were together and he was happy but there were also times when Aidan release his wild side killing other there was so much blood that Josh couldn’t take it.

But

The real kicker was in all of these flash backs he wasn’t human as well, he was scared but he needed to know “Sally am I human”?

“Define human”

“You know what I fucking mean, AM I HUMAN”!

Sally quickly glances around and could see the people around her taking notice of them it wouldn’t be long before Ulric show up.

“Josh please keep it together if you keep freaking out like this Ulric will come”!

“Don’t tell me to keep it together I AM NOT A WEREWOLF”!

Josh slammed his hand hard onto the table official announcing his presence to all Sally eyes widen as the world around them began to change once again.

The people surrounding them began to turn red and were expanding like balloons. Distracted by this new development neither Sally nor Josh noticed that they were melting into their chairs until it was too late.

Sally struggled to get free but it was no use she look to Josh to see his condition he was just as surprise as she was. “Josh you can get us out of this just use your mind”!

But it was too late her words fell on deaf ears as the explosion of flesh fill the air. 

Blood gush out flooding the whole cafeteria Sally could see that the blood was quickly rising and soon Josh and her would be submerge in the crimson liquid. However that wasn’t the case for Josh.

“Josh”! She screamed as she watched her friend before her sink into the floor and just like that she was all alone. The blood began to rise faster than before and in no time she was submerge in the liquid.  

 

**_“Sally was it now, how about you and I have a nice little chat”._ **


	10. Ten

Sally gasp as hot wax fell onto her nipples and scream as the molten substance landed on her clitoris. Ulric took great pleasure in his torture as he press and massage the hot wax into her most sensitive region. Sally squeak as she could feel the top part of her vagina going numb.

 

Ulric chuckle as he could feel the female becoming aroused that was what he likes about women they were always so much easier to pull into lust then men and best of all they were all that much easier to humiliated and break down. “Looks like you’re really getting off on this are you that much of a slut that any guy will do”?

 

“Fuck you” she said as it was the only things she could do Ulric had change the world once again and this time he infuse her limbs inside of the wall making any type of movement impossible but to make matter worse she was currently upside helpless to stop the onslaught on her genitals.

 

“Oh lookie here the bitch is quite wet, is that what you enjoy have a man take control of you”

 

Sally attempted to bit his crotch as soon as it was near to her but this only cause Ulric to enhance her torture. He opened the lips of her vagina and slip in the candle he was using and starting thrusting into her. She screamed not from pleasure but from the heat of the stick it felt as if her insides were on fire.

 

As Ulric continued thrusting he was becoming bored lucky for him he had Josh’s memories and knew the right words to spice things up. “That right you like it rough, you like to be treated like a piece of meat that why you married him”

 

Sally eyes grew wide as she knew where he was going with this “Josh is going to kill you”

 

“Really now I’ve been doing this longer than any of you have been alive Josh may be stubborn but you’ll see he will succumb to me now that I have you and Aidan out of the way”

 

Sally couldn’t help but laugh at Ulric ignorance causing the man to stop what he was doing and cock his brow “Oh what’s so funny”?

 

“You think Josh is just some delicate little flower wait until his wolf takes over then…AH”!

 

“Ulric had enough of that he began to play with her clitoris causing her pelvis to shake, Sally in a desperate attempt to hide her moans began to curse at him with all the swears she knew.

 

“That right you probably get off from being hit and control right, that why you let him kill you…you’re so weak”

 

Ulric just smile at her as he released himself from her pelvic region Sally look on in horror as his eyes began to glow changing the whole room once more. Sally was now on the ground but this time she looked up and saw hundreds of candles all hanging from the ceiling. Each one of them lit, wax began to fall but stop midway Sally look at Ulric in confusion.

“It’s a shame I can’t be one of those guys you date I’m just too nice to girls, so I’ll let you cum at least before I leave”

 

“I rather died before I cum to a creep like you”!

 

“But my dear your already dead so just enjoy and realize this is the last time I’m going to be nice to you”

 

He knee himself down and Sally scream out in pain as he ram his fingers into her stroking the roof of her tunnel until she began to quiver from the friction. When Sally tried to push away Ulric grew a little annoyed here he was being nice and the bitch couldn’t give him the time of day. So he went for the easy route he sunk his fangs into her neck and release his fluids into her. Immediately the woman cried out as she felt a hot pleasurable heat crept inside of her.  Ulric smiled as she began to moan and beg for more so he went faster and harder and in no time she was practically screaming.

 

Ulric release his hand from her and got up he took a little taste from his finger and grunted, just as he thought not as sweet as Josh she was too bitter for his liking.  

 

“Bastard”

 

Ulric look down in surprise to think that she would still have some fight in her but it didn’t matter she wasn’t the one he wanted anyways beside he couldn’t keep Josh waiting now hm.

 

Sally watch as Ulric eyes glowed once more and in a blink of an eye he was gone leaving her all alone.

 

However her torture was far from over…

 

A drop of wax fell onto her arm and this time it melted into her skin causing her to scream.

 

“Oh God” She said in realization as little white pieces of wax began to rain on her.

 

Screams soon fill the air…


	11. Eleven

Josh was in trouble and needed to be found as soon as possible but at last the wolf couldn't do anything but helpless scratch at the door. Nevertheless it carry on the chocolate fur beast sniff the air try trying to find some way to enter the building. Its ears perk up once it noticed a small hole in the side of the building with no time to lose it quickly made haste and wiggle through the opening. Once inside it sniffs the air once more and followed its master scent but instead of meeting up with Josh he found Ulric instead.

**_“Hi there puppy I’ve been looking for you”_ **

**_……………………………._ **

One moment Josh was in a sea of red and then the next thing he knew he was in a padded room. He was still sitting on the chair but this time his limbs were free however what lay before him was darkness. The shadow cover haft of the room and Josh figure that the only way for him to get out of this hell hole would be to enter into the abyss and search for the exit but he knew Ulric had something in store for him and Josh was just waiting for the nightmarish torment to begin.

“Speak of the devil” he thought as he heard a growl echoing from the shadows, he could feel himself go tense as he hear faint footsteps walking towards him. However what emerged from the darkness was not what he expected.

“It’s you”!

The wolf had return but this time its demeanor was different it seem to be more aggressive but at the same time it look lifeless just like a puppet.

“So you were just another one of Ulric creations after all” Thinking back it all made maybe the wolf was use to keep him an eye on him or something, though that wouldn't explain its friendly behavior why interact with him if all he needed to do was watch him?

However this wasn't the time for thinking now that his enemy had appeared he wasted no time making a mad dash into the darkness. As he ran he almost crash into the wall but quickly recover he needed to find the exit! After what seemed like an eternity Josh managed to search the whole wall but came up empty hand there was no way out.  He could hear the wolf howls growing louder “FUCK”! He was a rat in a cage just waiting to be eaten by the predator and there was nothing he could... “Wait a minute”! Sally words flash through his head this was his mind and therefore he could will himself out of this situation he wasn't helpless he was in control!

So he thought…

A sudden pain fill through his head he felt something pulling at the back of his scalp and throwing him with such forced that he flew through the room hitting into the wall. Thankfully it was padded or Josh would have cracked his skull by now, as he struggled to get he couldn't help but wonders how on earth a wolf could do such a feat.

He soon got his answer when he felt a pair of hands lifting him up and forcibly turning him around. Josh gasp as he met the gaze of his attacker “You got to be kidding me”! He shrieked as he stood face to face with a werewolf.

The lycan let out a fierce howl as he tore off the mortal clothes. He was by far the most aggressive enemy Josh had face because after stripping him the beast  slam him repeatedly into the wall until Josh stop squirming. Josh was in so much pain but it was nothing compare to when the wolf practically ram his length into him. He felt like he was going to tear in haft and claw at the wall in a pathetic attempt for escape.

The wolf grab at his hips causing Josh to scream as he could feel its claws digging into his tender flesh. It began its destructive pace and Josh was pretty sure his insides were bleeding from the force. He meekly turned his head towards the monster and muttered an utter “Please” for him to stop. The wolf not liking Josh disobedience grab at his head and slam it into the wall three times and after the third strike Josh could feel some flesh dangling on the back of his head.

Just as he was about to break a new memory reveal itself.

“So this is how it began”

 


	12. Twelve

Josh was so tired the thing he hated most about his monthly routine was not the transformation itself but what happen after it.

He always woke up feeling like shit (and sometimes tasting it too if he was real lucky) even worse he had to work today, however; his will to sleep was getting the best of him. Only after an hour in he was practically falling asleep on his mop, a gentle nudge brought him back to reality.

“Hey there you really should have taken the day off”

Josh smile as he lean into his boyfriend enjoying how his arm sweep around his waist allowing them to be closer “Hmm that would be nice but we need money beside it’s only 7 more hours to go” Aidan laugh as he gave a quick kiss to the top of Josh’s head “Alright just don’t overdo it last thing I need is for you to become a patient here”. Josh chuckle at his little remark and was about to remove himself from his grip when he felt a hot heat on his ear. Aidan was playfully biting the top of his ear sending electricity throughout his whole body. He practically had to fight the urge not to moan then and there. After playing with his ear a bit Aidan brought his lips close and began to whisper “Be a good boy and tonight your will get a sweet reward” Aidan please with the way Josh was shivering gave him a quick kiss on his ear and return back to work.

Josh was loss in his bliss he was always that much more sensitive after his transformation and leave it to Aidan making him all horny and wanting but hey at least now he was awake now.

After Aidan was fully gone from his sight Josh went back to sweeping the floors but quickly realized that he had forgotten the dust pan. He let out an irritated groan as he lean the broom to the wall and headed to the closest once more. However in doing so he nearly suffered from a heart attack, a man was standing right behind him causing Josh to go into panic mode.

“Um how long have you been there”?

The man just smile “Long enough but holy hell that was some show you two put on must be nice to have the hubby at work”

Josh was stunned he didn’t know whether he should laugh or be offended but that really didn’t matter right now because all he could do was stare at the man and sutter “Um..I...”!

The man just laughed and patted Josh on the shoulder “Relax I’m just teasing but in all honestly can you help me? I need to find my girlfriend room”

 “Um ye…YES”!

Josh was so fluster that he felt like he was going to die he practically rip the sheet of paper out of the man hand and began walking as fast as he could to the destination.

“Well here we are byb”!

Josh could hear the man chuckling behind him “Great” he probably has a story to tell his girlfriend now. Josh sigh as he put his hands in his pockets he needed to get himself some coffee.

……………………..

“Of course” he thought as he looked at the long line up to the register. Admitting defeat he turned around to leave inadvertently bumping into Nora.

Josh could feel something burning his chest, quickly he push away to see that he had a huge coffee stain on his scrub “Great this day is going ever so well”.

“Oh sorry about that Josh here let me see if I can scrub it off”

Josh tried to stop her but the woman was persistence and began rubbing against the fabric. Josh quickly look around hoping Aidan wasn’t here he did not need any more trouble for today, seeing that the coast was clear he returned his attention back to the blonde. He immediately noticed the bangs under her eyes and how pale she look “Something the matter Nora you don’t look so well”?

Nora sigh if this had been anyone else she would have lied but with Josh he could read her like a book. “Yeah another girl died earlier today making it the tenth case this month”.

Josh didn’t reply he remained silent as he reflected on the situation. Lately there had been an epidemic of women, mostly in their twenties, dying in their sleep. Nobody could explain this phenomenon nothing was wrong with their bodies and the autopsy report simply stated that they all died from natural causes. Aidan of course thought this to be of a supernatural variety but even with all his resources and contacts he couldn’t find anything so naturally he drop the case. Still though it was a troubling thought and Josh knew that this is what was eating away at Nora.

“Hey Nora do me a favor and get some sleep it will do you no good if you walk around tired and stress”

Nora stop her scrubbing and look up to Josh she closed her eyes for a moment and sigh “I suppose your right thanks Josh”

“No problem” he said as he gave her a hug immediately and smiled as he could feel some of her tension melting away. Shortly after that he waved her goodbye and headed towards the locker room to change his scrub.

…………………….

Initially Josh was going to take the elevator but with his luck that wasn’t going to happen. There were way too many people crowding the door and there was no way he was getting in the middle of that.

Reluctantly he headed towards the stairs and let out a frustrated sigh.

……………………

The moment Josh enter into the stairway he could tell something was wrong. There was the faint scent of iron in the air. His senses heighten as he heard moaning coming from below he immediately went into action and found the source of the noise, a woman was lying at the bottom of the staircase. Josh quickly ran to her and picked her up bridal style, he needed to get her to a doctor.

As he ran back up the stairs he could see the woman regaining consciousness “Don’t worry I’m…” but before he could say anything else she suddenly grabbed his collar nearly ripping the fabric pulling him closer to her mouth. “H…He…Help…Me…mon…” but before she could complete her sentence she pass out again.

“Don’t worry I’ll you help” he mutter as he raced to find a doctor.

…………….

After that ordeal Josh headed towards the lockers, deciding it was probably best to shower he started to strip away his scrub. However he couldn’t stop thinking about the event that had transpired just moments ago. “That woman seem to be scared it look like she was running from something” The more he thought about it the less the situation made any sense how could a woman who fell face first on the ground receive a wound on the back of her head?

As he was taking off his under shirt Josh saw something fall to the ground, he bent down to retrieve it “A hospital tag must have fallen off when she was grab me”. The brunette examine the tag a little more wanting to know what room she was staying in so he could check on her later.

“Hold on! Isn’t this the room he was looking for”?

That’s when it hit him everything made sense now that woman he met in the staircase was running away from that man. He probably attacked her, saw that she was badly injured and left her to bleed out. “That son of a bitch”! Fearing for the worse Josh put back on his shirt and headed towards the exit he needed to alert security on this matter.

**_“Going somewhere”?_ **

Josh froze as he heard a voice echoing throughout the locker room he turn to see if anyone else was with him but it was at this time the lights decided to crank out on him leaving him in the dark.

Josh could feel his wolf scratching inside of him there was a threat approaching but without his sight he didn’t know where or when it would appear.

A sudden burst of pain erupted through Josh’s face causing him to fall to the ground.  “What the fuck”!? The punch came out of nowhere and even worse Josh could feel blood pouring out of his mouth. Realizing that he needed to act fast Josh stumble to get up only to be push to the ground once more. He began to punching the darkness but his wrists were caught and were forced behind his head. Josh could feel the hands around his wrists tighten the further he struggled. Giving up on his hands he tried to kick at the man but his attacker was sitting on his pelvic making it impossible for such retaliation.

Josh gritted his teeth as he heard the man’s laughter he was about to say something when he felt an appendage wrap about his neck. For a moment Josh was confused the man had both his hands wrap around his wrists and both legs by his sides so what was wrap around his neck? Whatever it was the appendage tightened its grip around his neck slowly squeezing all the air out of him.

Josh could hear the man laughter grow with each breathe he forced out of him and with each squeeze Josh could feel his wolf becoming angrier it was practically mauling at Josh to come out. So Josh did what any lycan would do and let his wolf take over.

Josh let out a terrifying growl causing his attacker to halt his squeezing, for a moment everything was quiet and the laughter that once fill the air was gone.

He let out another growl and could hear the man gasping as he forced his arms up not stopping until they reached his chest. Not wanting to waste this opportunity he began head-butting his attacker over and over again until the man let go of him. Josh could feel the man distancing himself from him and smile he wouldn’t let that happen it wasn’t the wolf way to let his prey escape. Quickly he reverses their positions however unlike his attacker he didn’t bother with restrains and just lay it into the man.

He let out a fierce howl as he began digging his claws into the other man’s flesh. He could feel his blood lush grow with each scream the man made. “Yes this is it” he needed more and more he wanted the whole room to be painted with blood! He was about to strike once more but a sudden pain to his nape stop him it felt like a needle was trying to dig into his scalp. Quickly Josh grabbed onto to the appendage and ripped it out of his head. While he was distracted the man below him push Josh causing him to fall backwards and once again flipping their positions however this time he quickly grab onto the brunette forcing Josh on his feet and slam him into the lockers.

Nevertheless Josh was stronger and he could feel the man behind him struggling to keep him against the metal wall. Little by little Josh pushed against the man and as he was almost free he felt a pair of fangs biting into his neck. At first he thought his attacker was a vampire but…no this was different instead of having his blood drain a hot liquid enter into his system, he gasp as he felt a fiery burn raced through his whole body. It wasn’t a bad burn though the delicious heat made him horny and wanting. Josh tried to shake away his lust but he could feel it building and soon enough his whole body felt like jelly.

**_“That’s enough for today; I must say you really are something else I look forward to our second meeting”_ **

Unable to move Josh lean against the locker wall and listen as his attacker made his way out of the locker room, it was only then when the door slam closed the light appear back on.

Josh had no idea what to make of such a situation but he knew one thing for certain he needed a shower.

……………………….

“Oh God”!

Josh was lost in ecstasy after his attacker left he tore off his clothing and ran straight to the showers. He could feel how hot his body was becoming but even with the cold water pouring down on him his heat grew. He rapidly began to stroke his length watching as the precum emerge from the tip. Feeling his legs weaken his slid onto the tile floor spreading his legs wider and he continued to stroke himself. However it wasn’t enough he needed something more… something thick. Quickly, he slips his fingers inside of himself and began desperately rubbing against the insides. Not satisfied with his current position Josh immediately change to doggy style in an attempt to get his fingers plumping deeper inside of him.

“Fuck”!

He needed to find his pleasure spot but it was hard, how did Aidan always find it so easily? Thinking about it made Josh’s aroused grow he wanted nothing more than to something big and thick enter into him and pound away at him. However that wasn’t going to happen and he needed to be contempt with his fingers. Frustrated he switch his position again this time lying on his back with his hips raised “Come on find it already”! He growled as his movements became more aggressive his hips began to shake as they thrust deep into his fingers.

“There FUCK”!

Josh was experiencing nirvana as his fingers finally brush upon his sweet spot he began to scream and was almost sobbing as he felt himself cum. However unlike before this orgasm was intense and lasted far longer than usual Josh almost felt like he was about to go crazy with how much hot heat was pouring out of him.

After his high was over he collapse onto the ground trying to catch his breath it was then the reality of his situation struck him “Oh my God what did I just do!?

No what was wrong with him? Masturbating in the employee showers what would happen if someone came and saw him he would be fired instantly and Aidan what would he have thought?!

With thoughts of his boyfriend filling his mind Josh’s composure slowly drifting away. His current dilemma was soon forgotten what he wanted was Aidan to fuck him long and hard. Yes nothing else matter he just needed him so badly, quickly he got up dressed himself and ran out of the hospital as quickly as he could.

…………………………

The look on Aidan face was priceless as he rode the man, Josh could tell what was on his mind, in all the time that they had been dating never was he this sexually aggressive. Normally he was more reserved about his sexual needs but tonight all he wanted was Aidan and he wasn’t going to stop until he was satisfied.

“J…Josh wait slow down you’re going to break the…hmp”!

Josh didn’t care for Aidan small talk and slam his lips on his; he could feel himself grow more excited as he played with his partner tongue.

For the rest of the night Josh made love to Aidan and no matter how much his partner beg and pleaded Josh didn’t stop until he black out.

………………………………….

A burning heat awoke Josh from his slumber he immediately turn to his partner for relief but found Aidan was missing. He forced himself up to see that it was morning and saw a note laying on the night stand.

\------------------------------

_“Gone to work, call in sick for you”_

**_Aidan_ **

**_\-----------------------------_ **

Josh growled in frustration as his needs wouldn’t be fulfilled, he turn once more to his partner side and flop himself on the pillow and inhaled his scent. He tightened his grip on the fabric and began to grind his whole body on the bed. Lost in his imagination he jumped when he heard a knock at the door.

“Josh you okay? Aidan call he wanted me to check on you”

Josh rose from the bed and walk straight to the door his mind was blank; all he cared about was satisfying his lust. Now that there was another convenience option in front of him all thought about Aidan faded away.

He ripped open the door surprising Sally with both his behavior and his nudeness.

“Josh what with that look and why are you naked”!

He grabbed the woman and lock lips with her, he could feel her struggle to get loose but his grip remained tight. Eventually both of them needed air and he release his seal on her, a sharp pain hit his shin as Sally attempted to break free however Josh was strong and causally lifted her up and drop her onto the bed.

She screamed as he rip open her blouse and tore through her bra revealing her caramel breast. Josh could feel himself drooling a bit as he gaze at the sight they were beautiful so soft and look like toffee he couldn’t wait to feast on them.

He took a bite out of the right breast nearly tearing into the flesh, this cause Sally to let out a breathless gasp. He smiled as he made his way up to the breast and began sucking on the nob. Meanwhile his hand wandered to the left breast where he began merciless squeezing and pulling at the nipple stretching it until it threatened to tear.

However this wasn’t enough he wanted…no needed more, with his free hand he travel down the woman’s pants and dip inside until he was at her lips. As he was about to start stroking a single word brought his back to his senses.

“Why”?

Josh froze in that moment the realization of his actions dawn upon him. Why indeed? What the hell was he thinking he just cheated on Aidan and was in the processing of raping Sally! Josh release himself from the woman and look down in shame, a quite apologized was all he could mutter before running out.

………………..

His mind went blank he didn’t even realized he was wearing nothing but a trench coat and boots as he left the house. He didn’t even know where he was going all he could think about was the events that just happen over and over again. It wasn’t until he almost slammed into a wall that he realized where he was.

The hospital

At first he thought about turning away in case he met up with Aidan but he stopped himself. Why should he run after all it wasn’t his fault but that bastard! It was all because of **_him_** that he was in this situation; because of him he hurt two of the most important people in his life.

**_He_** was going to pay!

With new found purpose he ran into the building determine to find the man and he knew exactly where to start his so call ‘girlfriend’ room.

However what he found was more daunting, Nora was talking to a police officer and Josh could see the bright yellow tape drape around the patients’ room. Nora took a fast glance and saw Josh she thank the officer and headed towards the man.

“What going on”?!

“Josh what are you wearing? Did something happen! Are you okay”?!

Frustrated with the blond questions he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes “What Happen Nora”?

Seeing this side of Josh shook Nora to the bone she hesitated but eventual the words came out “An… another death, however this time the police are ruling it out to be a murder”!

“What happen to her”?

“We don’t know her body is missing and there blood everywhere”!

Josh could see more questions forming in the blonde mind and decide it was time to make his exit. After all it was only a matter of time before Aidan appeared he swore the man was like a friggin magnet to these types of things.

“Josh are you okay? What’s going on I just got off the phone with Sally”!

“Speak of the devil” he mutter, he couldn’t let Aidan interfere he needed to get away and so he ran, hoping that for once he would be fast enough to get away. He turn back once and was met with relief as Aidan was corner with an officer pestering him for questions.

“I’m so sorry” he whispered as he raced out his lover sight.

…………………

As Josh continued running he soon realized he had a problem, now that his starting point was tampered with he didn’t know where to look. He stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts which soon transcended into him thinking of ways to kill the bastard. Frustrated he slammed his back into the wall only to be met with a sharp pain. He turned to find he was leaning against the building map. As he gazed at it a lightbulb went off in his head all the main staircases lead to the old hospital ruins, making it a perfect hiding spot. It was a long shot but worth a try after all that’s where he had first found her.

………………………..

Josh cursed as he bumped into a pipe, the remains of the old hospital was dark and run down leaving bit of wire and pipe to poke out on every corner. The brunette internally groaned as he wished he had brought a flashlight.

It wasn’t until he reached an hour in of searching that he stopped. He could feel his body heating up again. He bit his lip hoping that the pain would distract him, the last thing he needed was another masturbating session but the longer he tried to resist the stronger his desire became; it felt as if his whole body was about to be engulf into flames.

Frustrated with his lack of control Josh did the only thing he could; inflict more pain onto his body. He slammed his head against the wall over and over again painting it with his own blood. On his tenth strike he pound against the wall so hard that it gave way causing him to fall.

Josh cough as he landed on the dusty ground, quickly picking himself up as to get away from the filth. He dusted himself off and examined the opening he made “What in the world”?

Turns out the surface in which he was hitting his head on was the remains of an old door, and since the lighting was so bad he couldn’t tell.

A creak brought him to his senses he turned to face forward but it was too dark to see. Instinctively his hand searched for the light switch and surprisingly he found one and even more of a surprise it work…barely.

The light did illuminate the room but only by a little, Josh look up and could see the blub flickering furiously it was only a matter of time before it died.

Through the flicker of light Josh could see something in front of him carefully he approach the figure being cautious of his surroundings just in case something came out to attack him.

His eyes widen in shock he had found her…the patient that had disappeared. However something was wrong she was just standing there, still as a statue not acknowledging him at all. What made it even weirder was her expression, it was blank she wasn’t looking at anything in particular but just staring into space while smiling. It was as if she was in some sort of dream state, she looked peaceful but the rest of her body reveals her true state. Josh could see that she had struggle there were bruises on her hands and her gown was all town up also her feet seem to be floating?

“What the hell”?

He stared at her closely once more and noticed something was sticking out at the back of her neck. Gently he titled her head towards him looking to see what was behind her.

“OH GOD”!

Josh immediately pulled back when he saw it there was something holding her alright it was just not what he was expecting. There attached to the woman neck was a long black appendage. It looked like a large black leech but what terrified Josh the most was what the tail was connected to. All thoughts of fighting the man flew out of Josh’s mind no longer clouded with angry he decided it was best to leave. It wasn’t a good idea to come here alone he should have told Aidan everything maybe he would know what to do.

As he was about to leave the woman pounce on Josh stealing a kiss from him.

Seconds later she broke free and smiled “I knew you would come”

Josh froze for a moment as he stare into the woman eyes, she stare back at him with the same dead eyes but this time her smile was brighter. She looked just like a doll, no free will to speak of just happily being control by the marionette.

Finally after what seem like ages Josh found the courage to speak “You kill her…why”?

The puppet looks at Josh with a bit of shock and then erupted into laughter “Didn’t think that would be your first question but okay I’ll bite”.

Josh watched carefully as she pulled something out of her pocket and threw it at him. Josh stare at the woman for a moment before looking down. “My God” in his hands was a reporter badge; realization flooded over Josh this woman- Stacy to be exact was researching the recent deaths in the hospital unfortunately for her she found the cause of it resulting in her demise.

“At first all I wanted to do was scare her off but you know how these reporters types are so I had to take matters into my own hands” Stacy smiled faded as she look at the bruises on her arms and gently massaged into the flesh “Normally I’m not so rough but the bitch was really a fighter took me two times to subdue her”

Josh gulp as he stare at the back of her head he could see the black tail pulsating “Why you do it, why kill all these women”?

Stacy stare at Josh for a second then titled her head upwards Josh grimaced as he could see speckles of blood dripping from her head. “Well I was getting a little thin so I decided I needed to eat”

“Eat”? Josh was confused how was this guy eating his prey? Up until now all the women had died peacefully in their sleep.

“Just what type of monster are you”?

Stacy look back down at him and smile before flinging herself at him, Josh gasp as he caught her. He looked down at the woman and the once peaceful expression she wore was now draped in misery. Her eyes were roll back and he could see foam coming out of her mouth “Dear God” but before he could react he felt something sharp puncture the back of his neck.

 The needle like tip wasted no time tearing through his muscles and only stop when it had reach his skull. Josh drop Stacy and tried to free himself from his capture but the beast behind him grasp both of his wrists. Josh gritted his teeth as he could feel the tip inside him drilling away at his skull.

**_“Now don’t worry Josh it will all be over soon and trust me when I say you will go out with a bang”_ **

Josh screamed as he could hear his head cracking the pain was intense with what little strength he had left he forced himself to turn around he needed to see the face of his attacker.

“You’re…”

Then as if on cue the tip finally broke through his skull and enters into his brain, after that Josh let out one final gasp as he black out.


	13. Thirteen

The wolf gritted his teeth as he continued to pound into the human, his thrusts rapidly increasing as he could feel his orgasm drawing near. After two more thrust he let out a fierce howl as he erupted into the smaller body below. He paused for a few moments to catch his breath and was about to pull out but before he could his member swell and harden once again. The creature growl in frustration just one orgasm wasn’t going to be enough he needed more and so he rammed his length back into the soft flesh and began thrusting away. He couldn’t stop…no he wouldn’t stop, not for anything not even if Josh died in the process, as long as he had a hole to fulfill his desires it was all that matter.

However something changed after a while the man began to move again and there was a different smell to him. The beast stopped thrusting and lean in to observe the mortal only to be surprise by the brunette sudden action. 

The human lean back into him and using his right arm grab the scruff on the back of his neck all the while smiling at him. The wolf let out a small growl but was surprise when the human just laugh it off as if he wasn’t afraid of him.  “Easy boy” was all he said before he began to pull at something. The wolf shriek as he felt the human pulling at his flesh trying to tear it away.

Immediately he used all his strength and pushed away from the man and drop on all four ready to attack. However the Josh didn’t seem to be afraid in fact all he did was turn around and cross his arms as if he was waiting for his attack. The wolf hesitated for a moment trying to be cautious but before he could react his limbs began to move on their own charging towards the man. The wolf tried to stop himself but it was no used he wasn’t the one in control of his body; if was as if he was a puppet following the marionettes orders.

Josh smile at the lycan charging towards him it was all too predictable, with a quick turn of his heel he was able to avoid the attack and watch in amusement as his furry friend slam into the wall.

The wolf whimper as a flash of pain flooded its whole body, immediately the beast fell to the floor and grasps it face taking a moment to recover from its blunder. Unfortunately a moment was all Josh needed, quickly the brunette jump on the lycan back and start pulling at the creature neck once again causing the wolf to shriek in pain. It tried everything to get Josh off by shaking itself violently to smashing Josh against the wall however the man held on tight.  The wolf voice became louder and louder as the pain became unbearable. In a last ditch effort the wolf did the only thing it could think of and that was to slam his back on the ground as hard as he could.

Finally the man beneath seize all movements and with a sense of triumphed the wolf got up but not before experiencing a sharp pain, it felt as if something had been rip out of its head the wolf turn around to see the man lying on the ground and in his right hand he held a black blob and sticking out of it was a single tooth.

A sense of clarity rushed over the wolf and before long the lycan black out.

Josh let out a sign as he sat up he look at the mass in his hand. “So this is what he used to control you” he muttered as he played with the parasite. I was nothing special just a black ball of muss however the tooth that was sticking out of it, now that was something to behold. On closer examination Josh saw that the tooth narrow in width as it reach the tip causing the point to look like a needle. Even more interesting was the strength of the bone although it was thin it was strong and durable.

Well he figured it needed to be since it had to break through bone to enter the brain. He let out a sigh as he touch the one on his nape, thanks to the wolf violent slamming he was able to loosen the parasite enough to release him from the control and allow his memories to be restore. In fact if he wanted he could easily just pull out the little bastard and escape this hell hole but there were two problems with that first he needed to find Aidan and Sally and two he really wanted to kick Ulric ass before leaving this place.

Soft whimpers broke him out of his train of thought and Josh turn to see that his furry companion had awoken. No longer interested in the leech he tossed it into the shadows and headed towards the wolf. 

He knelt down and gently brought the wolf head to his lap; now that the leech was gone the wolf had return back to its original form. Josh smile grew as the animal began nuzzle his stomach it tickle against his bare skin causing him to giggle a little. The wolf was reward with a gentle scratch behind its ears, Josh could tell that he was enjoying it by the way he wag his tail it was as if he was dealing with a puppy.

“Hey just wanted to say thank you, for sticking by me and everything”

The wolf tail began to swing furiously as he jump onto his master rubbing against his chest. Josh smiled as he close his eyes and embraced the wolf “It’s okay now let me handle everything”. The next thing Josh knew was the warmth around him vanished and when he opened his eyes the wolf was gone.  Josh smile as finally he felt at peace with himself now that his wolf had gone back to where he belong Josh felt like he could take on anything.

A loud roar flooded the room and Josh knew that another one of Ulric monsters was waiting for him in the shadows. However this time he would not run or coward instead he simply just cross his arms and stood there waiting to see what Ulric had in store for him.

Suddenly a group of tentacles pop through the darkness and wrap themselves around Josh extremities. In no time the black appendages brought him up to the air and spread him wide. Josh could only laugh at the situation “Really tentacles this is the best you got Ulric, looks like someone is running out of ideas”

Josh smirk grew wider when he heard no reply look like he finally managed to shut that bastard up.  His smirk vanishes when he felt something cold and slimy making its way up his chest. He looked down to see that there was another tentacle heading towards him and unlike the others it was free and it looked to be probing Josh.

“I see” he muttered as the tentacle finally reached his mouth resting its tip at his lips, teasing him to allow it accesses to his mouth. Josh felt the pressure at his lips grow and he decided to let the phallic object into his mouth. He gave it a few good suck and lick it along it shaft before skinning his teeth into the flesh. The tentacle tried to pull away but Josh wasn’t having any of that after all it wanted to be in his mouth. Using his fangs he bit in deeper and tear away the tentacle in haft. He spat out the head and smile as he saw more tentacles approaching him but this time the ends were molded into spikes.

“Oh it look like you want to play, well that’s find I’ll join in your little game” With that he unleashed a fierce howl and let his wolf run wild.

……………………

Ulric was stunned at the sight not only had Josh been able to recover his memories but the way he tore through his servant was terrifying. “So this is the power of a lycan” Originally Ulric would advoid hosts of the supernatural variety but he had found out Josh true nature only after he had enter his mind. However he was never the one to back down from a challenge and decide to take on the wolf hoping his end reward would be his savory soul.

However he didn’t expect to met with so many obstacles and now he was worry that he bite off more that he could chew. It was only a matter of time before Josh track him down and have his way with him.

Even worse there was no way he could leave now all that time and effort put on trying to capture Josh soul had put a toll on his physical body if he were to release himself from Josh then the man would also awake and lord knows that he would be in no condition to fight him.

“FUCK! All that work for nothing”! After all that he was going to lose everything. He punched his fist into the wall and continued to punch the brick until it started to crumble. He needed to take his stress out on something it wasn’t fair this was his meal he worked hard for it and damn well deserved to feast on it. If it wasn’t for those two he would have been done with this host already. It was because of those two that his plan got ruined “Those…wait a minute” the answer to his problem had been right in front of him all along why didn’t he think of it sooner.

**_“Alright Josh you wanna play that fine but it will be on my terms”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
